Naruto the Yautja
by Flashfox Tyrell05
Summary: Naruto is token and trained by the alien race called the Yautji before being sent back to Konoha to continue their way mix with the ninja way


**Important!**

**I will be having a poll on which 3 fanfictions I will stick with until I finish them then the next three after they are finished, with one that I will personally continue on my free time.**

**I do not own Naruto or Alien vs. Predator **

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**_ – jutsus being announced

"**Brat"** – demon speech/ change of place

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

"_Son of a -"_ back-round voice

A group of predators/Yautja's were watching as the destructive beast called Kyuubi was destroying many ninjas left and right as it headed towards a village called Konoha up to the point where it battled it battle a large toad and was sealed in a baby.

"We shall take that child" announced the Elder to the shock of the other Yautja's near

"May I ask why" said an Honored

"I sense that the boy has a lot of potential in our ways. I this village I sense that he will be either killed, turned into a weapon, locked or sealed up, or beaten and mentally abused his whole life. Now come!" said the Elder activating his stealth cloak followed by the other Yautja's and they sneaked into Konoha

In the room where the new Jinchuuriki Naruto slept a figure had sneaked into the room. Standing next to the carriage which kept him it pulled out a kunai.

"Now I will finally kill you demon" said the nin as the lights flickered on. In stepped the Sandaime looking at the unknown nin wearing all black.

"What are you doing!" shouted Sandaime

"You won't stop me. I will kill the Kyuubi" shouted the nin before two invisible blades came out of his stomach. They both stared at it in shock before the nin had his throat slit killing him by an unknown force. From behind the man materialize a large figure wearing armor and the blades that came out the nin stomach which came from a device on his risk. The large figure threw the body to the side making the body hit the wall.

"What in the world" started the Sandaime as 5 more figures materialize around the figure and Naruto. The Elder then turned and picked up Naruto who was still asleep.

"Ooman, I will take this boy called Naruto with me and he will come back in 12 years. When he returns we will check in on him from time to time. This is not up for discussion" said the Elder the 6 predators with Naruto activated their cloak hiding them before they all disappear into the night leaving no trace of them.

"Naruto!" shouted Sandaime as they were now had a large distance between them

'_I had failed you Minato'_ thought Sandaime

**12 Years Later**

**It had been 12 years since Naruto's kidnap. Jiraiya pulled out all his resources and turned up with nothing (not on the planet which is why). Kushina finding out her son was token became immedaitly depressed and chose to travel with Tsunade and Shizune. Naruto who as with the Yautja's spent his whole life training. They messed with his DNA to try to make him stronger like they were and ending up with him being 75 percent Yautja. The only serious changes was that he grew a lot bigger, became stronger, faster, his skin turned more tan becoming almost as hard as the Yautja's skin was, his whisker marks disappeared, and clawed fingers. They made him his own suit of armor that was like theirs but his size and all of his weapons were element and acid resistant. His blonde hair was in drapes like the Yautja's and reached to his the middle of his back. On his helmet was markings burned onto it by acid saying that even as young as he was, he was in a hunt which was hunting a xenomorph (Alien). If you were to take off his helmet you would see that the mark was also burned onto his cheek. He learned Yautja language as well. He was now finally sent back to his birth planet in a drop pod from the main ship. He landed in a place which was known as The Forest of Death creating a small shockwave when he impacted on the ground but it alerted a nearby Jounin who usually takes a strolls here since she loved the place.**

**With Anko**

I was jumping from tree to tree enjoying a wonderful time in my forest when some strange rectangular metal reflected of the sun drawing my attention when it fell from the sky and landed in the forest. Curiosity getting the better of me I went in the forest to go check it out. I saw the thing in a clearing with some strange language highlighted on the front.

**Normal Pov**

The hatch on the pod opened and out stepped Naruto in his armor. He tilted his head the side when he saw Anko in front of him who was wearing fish-net clothes all over like his own but with a brown blouse and a large brown trench coat over it. He walked from the pod for a few feet before he lifted his left arm. He pressed some buttons on the device which made the pod close back up and launch up into space.

Naruto continued walking on when the pod was long gone going passed a shocked Anko as she then finally notice that Naruto's height went up to her chin only but he was extremely built. As soon as Naruto was a few feet behind her Anko jumped back into action.

"Hold it. Who are you?" yelled Anko looking at his form. He turned around to face her as he spoke a few words in Yautja language confusing her. Immedaitly noticing this he cleared his throat.

"Sorry about that. I am called Uzumaki Naruto here. I shall report to your leader" said Naruto as he turned around to walk again when Anko appeared in front of him again

"What are your intentions" said Anko pulling out a kunai as he stiffened for a second

"Oh the hunt begins again. You pulling out a weapon at me is declaring you my prey. Hehe" said Naruto as two torrents on the back of his shoulder came up and aimed at Anko with 2 tri-dot laser aimed at her head. With the sound of 'Shink' a pair of double bladed daggers came out of his right side device

"Your skull will be a wonderful trophy" smirked Naruto getting into a crouching stance

"My skull? Ha, let's see what you got. I'm never the prey!" shouted Anko dashing at him. When she was upon him she swiped at him but he stepped back in time and swiped at her to which she jumped back. Nothing happened for a second when her kunai was split into three with her still holding the kunai's hilt.

'_Holly Crap! Those are very sharp. I have to avoid them at all cost'_ thought Anko throwing away the hilt before she dashed at him. Naruto pulled his daggers back into the device confusing her when he then charged at her with the same speed she was going surprising her.

He swung at her face but she dodged sidestepping to his right ready to hit his side when he stomped the floor hard making a shockwave putting her unbalanced for a second long enough for him to punch her. Anko quickly blocked with her arms but was sent flying back by the strength into a tree

'_And he is half as strong as Tsunade is'_ thought Anko getting up before she formed hand seals and spat a large fire dragon at him. Naruto never seeing this before barely had time to recover from his shock when the dragon smacked into him and sent him into a few trees.

"Ha who is the prey now huh!" shouted Anko but was shut up when a blue orb shot out from the tree's barley missing her head. She saw that where the orb came from the trees were burned perfectly in its shape. Turning around she saw the same thing that seemed to continue on threw the forest.

'_SHIT! That could have been my head'_

"The prey is still you" said Naruto walking back into the clearing dusting some debris off of him

"Impressive. What is that you did?"

"It's called a jutsu"

"Can all of your people do that?"

"Not all but we can do things like that or different things. Only ninja's can do these jutsu like this" said Anko forming hand seals and shooting a large fire ball at him but Naruto being prepared for this shot another plasma ball from his left torrent which smacked right into the fireball battling it for a second before it tore right threw the fire ball almost hitting Anko again.

"All of your ninja's skulls will do nicely for my collection" said Naruto running at her with his dagger drawn again in his right. When he was closing in on her he shocked her when he shot something out of his left device which turned out to be a net which pinned her to tree. When he was in front of her he was about to pierce her skull when he stopped to Anko's shock. Surrounding him was a group an Anbu with their swords and kunai drawn ready to kill him, the Hokage, and a few Jounin behind them. The net surrounded Anko started to contract causing Anko to start to be crush. A nearby Anbu tried to use his kunai to free her but the kunai was cut clean when he tried it.

"Release her or you will be killed" said a bear wearing Anbu seeing that the net will continue to squeeze until it rips Anko into pieces. Naruto put his daggers and torrents back in as he bent down and pressed a button on the net releasing Anko as she fell to the ground breathing hard. Naruto picked up the net and put it back in his device.

"Who are you" asked the Sandaime as black haired, red eye women helped Anko up and away from Naruto. Naruto turned around to face him as he began to speak which by then Anko caught her breath and was standing next to the Hokage as well.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto" he said shocking the Sandaime

"No way! Take off your mask" said Sandaime confusing everyone

"What's wrong?" asked a nin with his head band over one eye and had white hair

"If he is who he says he is then he is the son of the Yondaime Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina" he replied as Naruto removed some tubes from the mask with a hiss. He slowly place his hands on the mask before he toke it off with another hiss to reveal his face shocking everyone once again. He looked like a younger version of Minato except for the burnt in tattoo.

"One last thing before I can confirm this" said Sandaime walking up to him before he stopped in front of him

"Show me your stomach" said Sandaime as Naruto compiled without hesitation pulling up his armor and fish-net shirt revealing his extremely built chest making the females blush as the Sandaime charged charka into his arms. He placed it on Naruto's stomach pushing the charka into his system making a seal appear on Naruto's stomach.

"So it's true. They said they would return you in 12 years" said Sandaime

"What's going on? Are you going to lock him up or something. Interrogate him I hope so I can have my revenge" smirked Anko

"Watch what you say my prey for if you continue your skull will be mine" warned Naruto

"He is their son since Minato sealed Kyuubi into him to save the village and the fact of the matter his is wearing the same equipment as the people who kidnap him 12 years ago. They said he would be returned in 12 years which it is now. Stand down everyone. Go back to your posts or what you were doing before. We have a lot to talk about Naruto" said the Sandaime placing his hand on his shoulder as he Shunshin them to the Hokage Tower.

"That son-of-a-bitch will pay for calling me his prey" snarled Anko releasing killing intent all of the place scaring everyone nearby.


End file.
